1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blankets. More specifically, the invention pertains to a covering to provide warmth to an occupant in a chair such as a wheelchair. In addition, the present invention relates to a method for covering a wheelchair occupant.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is sometimes difficult for an occupant in a chair to stay warm. There are several reasons for this. First, merely placing a blanket over the occupant does not protect the underside and back of the occupant from the elements. Second, in the case of a wheelchair occupant, the occupant may be limited in movement, resulting in a reduced degree of warmth that would otherwise be received from increased blood circulation. Finally, it is sometimes difficult for the wheelchair occupant to keep a blanket comfortably around them during transportation. In this respect, the blanket may fall or the fringes of the blanket may become entwined in the spokes of the wheelchair.
Various garment-type items have been proposed for keeping an occupant in a chair such as a wheelchair warm. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,141 teaches a quilt for use with wheelchairs. The quilt has a pouch for the feet that extends partially up the legs. The quilt includes a drawstring for tightening the pouch about the knees. However, the quilt provides only limited coverage for the underside of the wheelchair occupant. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,651,346, 4,932,077, 5,604,932 and 5,970,542, which teach various configurations of lap blankets or “foot pouch” blankets, suffer from the same limitations, though some are not necessarily limited to wheelchair applications.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,716,239 and 6,643,870 disclose unitary body garments intended to be wrapped about a patient's body. These arrangements may prevent adequate use of a wheelchair occupant's arms.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,065 discloses a blanket for wrapping about one's legs while seated in a chair. The blanket is four-sided, but may be wrapped into a tube for receiving an individual. Folds are made in the blanket in order to align edges of the blanket with Velro™ strips. Making these folds may be difficult for a wheelchair occupant, although the patent does not actually show or mention a wheelchair.
Despite the benefits offered by the above inventions, there remains a need for a blanket that provides additional warmth to a chair occupant. Further, a need remains for a method of covering an occupant in a chair such as a wheelchair.